


Run Away With Me

by BookDragon13



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Carter asks you to leave with him
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Run Away With Me

It had been the perfect date. Carter had taken you to the zoo and the Met, slowly exploring through them, before bringing you to Central Park to walk around. He had set this date up to ask you a question that had been bubbling like champagne in the back of his mind for weeks.

Carter was so nervous. Asking this question was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He was putting all of himself- his true self, not the carefree spoiled rich boy most Upper East Siders knew him as- on the line just for this question. Carter knew you were in love with him, but was it enough? Eventually the words just came crashing out of his mouth before Carter could stop them.

“Run away with me.”

You looked up at him, surprise etched on your face. A perfect “O” formed by your lips at the request. Carter could feel the weight pressing on his chest, making it hard to breathe while waiting for your answer. Before you could say anything, he went on.

“We could go anywhere you want. A road trip across America, backpacking in Europe, a hut on a beach in Fiji, a house in Santorini, we could even stay in a haunted castle in Ireland if you wanted to. I’m not asking you to marry me or anything like that. Just… I want to be with you. I want a new life where it’s just us, together, with nothing holding us back. No parents’ expectations, no Gossip Girl, no Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf getting on our way and ruining things. Only us, doing what we want to do. Please, let me take you anywhere but here. Say the word and I’ll take you wherever you’d like to go. We could be gone before anyone realizes that we’ve left.”

A smile spread across your face as you watched Carter ramble on. He looked almost desperate in his quest to convince you to run away with him, a lost puppy look in his eyes. It was a good thing you had already decided to say yes. You had been able to tell that he had been wanting to ask this for a while, you’d just been waiting for him to say anything. When Carter kept rambling, you stopped his talking by kissing him.

“It’s a good thing I’ve already packed my bags,” you told Carter with a big grin.

Now it was his turn to have his jaw drop in surprise. Carter couldn’t believe the words that just came out of your mouth. Nothing could have prepared him for that answer. When the shock receded, Carter gathered you up in his arms and spun you around before putting you down. You were laughing as he set you down and kissed you.

“I love you,” Carter murmured into your lips. You grinned.

“I love you, too, Carter. Let’s get our bags and go!” You grabbed his hand and ran to his car.

It wasn’t long before you and Carter had everything the two of you needed in his car and were driving away from New York. You could see Carter visibly relax the farther away you drove. He turned on the radio and the two of you were singing at the top of your lungs, sometimes pretending to know the words, or just making them up. There was a lot of laughter as you and Carter drove. And on the long stretches of road, Carter would hold your hand while he drove. The two of you stopped at every tourist stop you could while driving across America,taking pictures and making memories.

After reaching California, Carter bought plane tickets to take you to Europe. He showed you all the places you wanted to see- the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the beaches of Santorini, all the castles in Europe, Stonehenge, the Tower of London. The two of you never stayed in one place very long, always moving. It fit the two of you. You loved being with Carter, no matter where you were. Having no worries other than planning on where to go to next. Running away with him was the best decision you’d ever made.


End file.
